Skoffín
thumb|Skoffín auf einer isländischen Briefmarke Der Skoffín ist ein isländisches Fabelwesen. Er gehört zu einem Komplex von Mischwesen aus Fuchs und Katze, die einen tödlichen Blick besitzen. Zu dieser Gruppe gehören auch der Skuggabaldur, Urdarköttur und Modyrmi. Alle kombinieren die Schlauheit des Fuchses mit der Grausamkeit der Katze. Beschreibung Der Skoffín entsteht aus der Verbindung eines männlichen Polarfuchses und einer weiblichen Tabby-Katze, wobei er mit beiden Ähnlichkeit hat. Sein Blick ist so tödlich, dass jedes Wesen, das er anschaut, sofort stirbt. Das andere Wesen muss ihn dazu nicht einmal sehen. Sein genaues Erscheinungsbild variiert: Wie der Polarfuchs kann er sein Fell je nach Jahreszeit wechseln. Berichten zufolge haben Skoffíns ein kurzes Fell mit kahlen Hautstellen dazwischen. Skoffín-Kätzchen werden mit offenen Augen geboren. Werden sie nicht sofort getötet, versinken sie im Boden und tauchen nach einem 3-jährigen Reifeprozess wieder auf. Daher ist es geboten, gesichtete Kätzchen zu töten, bevor sie im Boden verschwinden können. Auf einem Bauernhof in Súluholt wurde ein Wurf mit drei gesichteten Kätzchen geboren. Sie wurden in eine Wanne mit Urin gesteckt, um ihren Abstieg in den Boden zu verhindern. Anschließend hat man Torf auf ihnen abgelegt und sie so ertränkt. Die gesamte Wanne wurde auf einen Misthaufen geworfen und angezündet. Die Katzenmutter wurde ebenfalls getötet. Skoffíns sind unglaublich bösartig und können ihre Gier nach Zerstörung nur befriedigen, indem sie Menschen und Vieh töten. Sie sind am besten aus sicherer Entfernung zu erschießen, wobei man im Idealfall eine Silberkugel verwendet. Auch sollte man sich vor dem Lauf der Schusswaffe bekreuzigen oder einen menschlichen Fingerknöchel darauf ablegen. Aus gehärtetem Schafmist macht man ebenso wirksame Kugeln. Zum Glück sind Skoffíns gegen ihren eigenen Blick nicht immun. Eine Begegnung zwischen zwei Skoffíns würde zum Tod von beiden führen. Wie bei den Basilisken ist ein Spiegel ihr Schwachpunkt. Lässt sich ein Skoffín auf dem Dach einer Kirche nieder, fallen die Gemeindemitglieder erst dann tot um, wenn sie das Gebäude verlassen. Ein Diakon hatte einst einen solchen Fall erlebt. Er ließ den Rest der Gemeinde im Inneren warten und band einen Spiegel an eine lange Stange, welche er nach draußen bis zum Dach verlängerte. Nach ein paar Minuten gab er die Entwarnung und sie waren in der Lage, die Kirche sicher zu verlassen, da der Skoffín sofort zugrunde gegangen war, nachdem er sein Spiegelbild gesehen hatte. Durch die Verwechslung mit dem Basilisk vom europäischen Festland hat sich das Bild des Skoffín verändert. Das hat manche Quellen zu der Behauptung gebracht, er schlüpfe aus dem Ei eines Hahns. Ähnliche Wesen Skuggabaldur Der Skuggabaldur ("Schattenbaldur") oder Finngalkn hat die selbe Abstammung wie der Skoffín, wird allerdings von einem Kater und einer Füchsin gezeugt. Er hat ein sehr dunkles, schattiges bis schwarzes Fell. Er jagt Nutztiere und hat manchmal einen tödlichen Blick. Er wird genauso getötet wie der Skoffín. Ein besonders zerstörerischer Skuggabaldur in Húnavatnssýslur wurde in eine Schlucht getrieben und getötet. Mit seinem letzten Atemzug forderte er seine Mörder dazu auf, die Katze in Bollastadir über seinen Tod zu informieren. Als einer der Männer auf dem Hof von Bollastadir von diesem Vorfall erzählte, wurde er von einem Kater (dem Vater des Skuggabaldur) angesprungen und in den Hals gebissen. Er musste geköpft werden, um seinen Halt zu lösen, aber der Mann war bereits tot. Urdarköttur Die Urdarköttur ("Ghul-Katze") oder Naköttur ("Leichen-Katze") hat eine weniger sichere Abstammung. Sie könnte ein Hybrid sein, aber andere Quellen behaupten, dass jede Katze, die in Island beerdigt wird, sich irgendwann in eine Urdarköttur verwandelt. Außerdem sollen alle weißen Kätzchen, die mit offenen Augen geboren werden, im Boden versinken und nach drei Jahren in dieser Form wieder auftauchen. Die Katzen haben ein zotteliges, weißes oder schwarzes Fell. Sie erreichen die Größe eines Ochsen, töten wahllos und graben Leichen auf Friedhöfen aus. Sie werden Genauso getötet wie der Skoffín und werden auch mit der Geschichte der Bollastadir-Katze in Verbindung gebracht. Grýlas Haustier, die Yule-Katze ist wahrscheinlich eine Urdarköttur. Modyrmi Der Modyrmi ("Heu-Wormling") ist eine hundeartige Variante. Er entsteht aus Welpen, die mit offenen Augen geboren wurden, im Boden versinken und nach drei Jahren als elende, virulente Monster zurückkehren. Er hat dieselben Eigenschaften wie der Skoffín. Quellen *A Book of Creatures: Skoffín Literatur *Boucher, A. (1994) Elves and Stories of Trolls and Elemental Beings. Iceland Review, Reykjavik. *Hermansson, H. (1924) Jon Gudmundsson and his Natural History of Iceland. Islandica, Cornell University Library, Ithaca. *Hlidberg, J. B. and Aegisson, S.; McQueen, F. J. M. and Kjartansson, R., trans. (2011) Meeting with Monsters. JPV utgafa, Reykjavik. *Stefánsson, V. (1906) Icelandic Beast and Bird Lore. The Journal of American Folklore, Vol. 19, No. 75, S. 300-308. Kategorie:Basilisk Kategorie:Mischwesen Kategorie:Europäische Drachen Kategorie:Nordische Mythologie Kategorie:Xenomorphe Drachen